This invention is an improvement of the separator and feeder system shown and described in application Ser. No. 577,002; filed: May 13, 1975.
This present system functions and operates in a similar way as the prior system, with the exception of providing a vacuum-control for the feed and separator elements. This vacuum-control allows for the elimination of high frictionally engaging parts. This in turn reduces wear, and allows for reduced maintenance and longer machine life.